


Siblings

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: I'm a vampire kinnie don't mind me, They're Cute Though, sibling love innit, this makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Alchemist goes too far
Relationships: Alchemist Cookie & Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Siblings

Vampire hummed with a lazy grin on his face, pouring some wine into his glass. Muffling a yawn he glanced around for his sister, not being able to find her, he raised a curious brow. She was usually in the kitchen the time he woke up, he sipped his wine and wondered out of the kitchen.  
"Siiiiister? Oh little sis? Where are you?" he called out, opening doors to try and find Alchemist. Once hearing an explosion he snapped around to look at Alchemists room, while explosions weren't uncommon, he decided it was best to check on her and so he did. He knocked on the door briefly before entering, swirling the wine around his glass.  
"Alch? Are you alright sis?" he asked, looking over at his sister he bit his lip to muffle any sort of laugh.  
Alchemist was holding a vial, her hair sticking up and covered in soot. She looked at him and growled, setting the vial down and cleaning her glasses.  
" What. Do. You. Want." she snapped at him with her usual bluntness. She set her glasses back on her soot covered face and brushed her hair slightly.  
Still continuing to muffle his laughs, Vampire handed Alchemist a handkerchief so she could clean her face.  
"Can't I come visit youuu?~" he teased, leaning on her shoulder with a cheesy grin and sipping his wine.  
Alchemist scoffed and cleaned her face and looked at Vampire with an unimpressed look.  
"I'm trying to do an experiment, I don't need a lazy drunk bothering me." she retorted, shoving her brother off herself.  
"Aww..~ You don't mean that" Vampire laughed, finding his sister, rather adorable honestly.  
Alchemist growled and looked up at her older brother, her eyes twitching.  
"No. I've had enough Vampire. All you do is sleep and drink. I've had enough! You don't do anything useful around here and I don't want you bothering me! It'd be so much easier if you just - just-left!" she yelled at him before going silent.  
Vampires smile faltered, that's not what he was expecting. He started to back away as his smile dropped.  
"I see." he said quietly, gripping his wine glass and turning on his heel quickly. Leaving Alchemist without another word.  
"Vam---Eugh." Alchemist sighed and sat in her chair before banging her hands on the table in frustration. Everything was going so wrong and so quickly too.

Vampire sighed as he left, drinking his wine as he reentered the kitchen. I mean, of course his sister got agitated, he never thought she genuinely found it annoying. He thought it was just normal sibling teasing, the stuff you'd see in movies and other stuff of the like. But she seemed genuinely angry and not wanting to be around him.  
He sighed heavily once again, murmuring something to himself as he picked up a bottle of wine.  
"This'll do." he said aloud before walking outside, the darkness surrounding him as he did so. He glanced around, forest surrounding the enclosed home. He shook his head and sat down by a tree, he leaned against the stump and opened the wine bottle. At least he'd always have wine, right? If he didn't, well he really had no reason to be awake.  
Vampire began to drink to his hearts content, looking up at the sky, although semi blocked by the leaves of the trees, some light from the moon still peered through. He hiccups and glanced down at his almost empty wine bottle, he whimpered and drank the rest before setting the bottle down.  
"Now... Itss all gone allready." he slurred slightly, folding his arms tightly against his chest and staring at his and Alchemists house. It wasn't that fancy, big, but not fancy. By it being bigger, Vampire had more room to sleep and Alchemist could have more than one room for her precious research.  
"1..2....3...4....ugh.." Vampire sighed, stopping his count of the leaves around him and puffing.  
"I don't know what I did wrong.. I-I just thought it was funny... I didn't have any sort- of malicious" he slurred before hiccuping and resting his head on the tree. He felt really upset, Alchemist got angry at him sure, but never this angry. She never told him that she would be better with out him.   
He wasn't sure what to do now. He did just wake up, and he didn't feel like possibly running into Alchemist again. So he just sat there, his arms crossed, leaning against the tree.  
It was a cold dark night, not that the cold bothered Vampire and he didn't mind darkness either.  
Before Vampire realised it, he dozed off again, only awaking to the smell of burning. He snorted awake only to realise the sun had started to come up.  
"Oh dear." he rolled his eyes and quickly went inside, only to collapse back onto the couch.  
"Ow." he said aloud, he felt quite dizzy now. Probably the affects of him starting to burn up outside. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes tightly. He just laid there, he had a headache probably from his drinking but he was used to that after all. The sun just made it worse and left his head warm, he groaned and covered himself with his cloak. He couldn't be bothered to get up again, he felt dizzy and didn't want to risk falling. So here would have to do for his sleep.   
Alchemist walked out of her room at the sound of the door opening and closing, as she glanced around she sat her eyes on the laying lump of her brother.   
"Brother?" she called out before rolling her eyes at his laziness. Of course he was so lazy he didn't even get to the couch. She scoffed and raised a brow.   
Vampire groaned and looked at her, his eyes barely open and he looked somewhat ill.  
"What..?" he murmured and hugged himself tighter, wrapping the cloak around himself. He really wasn't in the mood for more shouting, his head hurt as it was.   
"You don't look well." she responded, folding her arms, concern showing behind her glasses. She did care about her brother she just didn't show it in the best way unfortunately.   
Vampire laughed slightly and scoffed.  
'And it matters to you why?" he retorted back, sitting up and rubbing his head.  
"... I didn't mean what I said last night, brother. I was angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry.'' Alchemist apologised, weakness showing. She wasn't one to apologise so she was definitely being genuine.  
" So... You're not angry I'm around?" Vampire tilted his head, before adding on.   
"You don't care that I just drink and I'm not smart like you?" he kept an eye on her, eagerly waiting for her response.   
Alchemist scoffed and walked over, about to lecture her brother for saying such silly things.   
"You're my brother, Vampire. I don't care what you do, you're an amazing brother and I'd never wish to replace you. The day you're sober is the day I replace you." she gently joked, relaxing once seeing her brother smile.  
"Say that again lil sis" he grinned, his eyes practically sparkling.   
"What?" Alchemist raised her brow in confusion.   
'The amazing part" he grinned and waited intently, excited to hear his sister praise him and it be genuine.   
Alchemist frowned, now this was kinda sad. He was always quick to compliment her and praise her so she became normalised with it, was she really this cold towards him that he wanted to heat it again?  
"I said, you're amazing brother. I'd never ask for a new brother.. Now don't make me repeat it again. Do you accept my apology or not?" she snapped slightly, embarrassed to be seen like this.   
Vampire thought briefly before opening his arms for a hug.  
"I can't stay mad at you lil sis~ Come here, I think you owe me a hug" he teased with a smirk on his face.  
Alchemist rolled her eyes and walked over, hugging her older brother.  
"I love you sis~" Vampire grinned, resting his chin on her head and humming.   
Alchemist rolled her eyes and relaxed, softening.  
'Yeah.. Yeah I love you too." she sat by him and glanced at him, pausing before sighing.  
"I'll make us some cereal, as an apology I suppose" she got back up again.  
Vampire hummed with a grin  
"Ah! Remember, replace my milk with wine~" he grinned and leaned back in the couch.  
"Yeah yeah whatever I'll replace the milk with wine" she mocked him as she went into the kitchen, smiling to herself and shaking her head. What would he do without her she pondered as she made the cereal.  
Vampire grinned and laughed to himself, he really did adore his sister and to see her happy made him happy. That's all he needed.


End file.
